M1 Abrams
The M1 Abrams is a main battle tank produced in the United States, which replaced the aging M60 Patton in 1980. It was designed by Chrysler Defense (now General Dynamics Land Systems). The M1 Abrams is named after General Creighton Abrams, former Army Chief of Staff and Commander of US military forces during the Vietnam War from 1968 to 1972. It is armed with a 120mm smoothbore cannon, two M240 Medium Machine Guns, and a .50 Cal M2 Browning. Battlefield 2 The M1A2 is the main battle tank of the United States Marine Corps in Battlefield 2. The differences between it and the other main battle tanks in the game are almost purely cosmetic. The M1A2 has one major advantage over other Battlefield 2 tanks, as the weak spot below the Abrams' turret is only visible when the tank is pointing upwards, whereas on the other tanks the weak spot is also visible in normal conditions. Battlefield 2: Special Forces In Special Forces the M1A2 Abrams is issued to the British SAS as their main battle tank. It appears on: *Warlord (32 and 64 player variant only) *Ghost Town (64 player variant only) M1A2Abrams.png|The M1A2 in third person firing both its main cannon and machine-gun BF2 M1A2 HUD.png|The M1A2 HUD display BF2 M2 HUD.png|The secondary gunner hatch, M2 Browning HUD BF2 M1A2 Model.png|A 3D model of the M1A2 in Battlefield 2 Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The M1A2 only appears in the single player mission Big Bang. It is the US main battle tank. In multiplayer, the M1A2 serves as the USMC counterpart to the PLAType 98, the MEC 2S25 Sprut, and the EU Leopard 2A6, and T-90. It has two positions: the driver and the turret gunner. The driver operates the vehicle and its main gun with 100 rounds while the turret gunner has a Browning M2 HMG with 1000 rounds. The M1A2 can easily take out armored vehicles such as the Akrep, the BMD-3, or even the BK-1990 with ease, but it can be countered by engineers with rocket launchers or an Attack Helicopters. Battlefield: Bad Company The M1A2 Abrams is the Main Battle Tank of the US Army 222nd Army Battalion in Battlefield: Bad Company. It is identical to the one featured in Battlefield 2, apart from the addition of a TUSK (T'ank '''U'rban 'S'urvival 'K'it). Additionally, the secondary gunner is less exposed and can only be shot from an elevated position. The gunner also has usable sights, allowing for more accurate bursts of fire. Appearances Singleplayer *Welcome to Bad Company *Acta Non Verba *Ghost Town Multiplayer The M1A2 appears on several multiplayer maps, with either desert or woodland camouflage. Rush *End of the Line *Harvest Day *Valley Run *Oasis *Final Ignition Conquest *Crossing Over *Harvest Day *Par for the Course *End of the Line *Ghost Town BFBC M1A2s.jpg|A pair of M1A2s at the American base in the multiplayer level Oasis M1A2_inside.jpg|The M1A2's driver's HUD BFBC_M1A2_GUNNER_HUD.jpg|The M1A2's gunner's HUD BFBC_M1A2_ABRAMS.jpg|The M1A2 in Harvest Day BFBC_M1A2_ABRAMS_1.jpg|The M1A2 in Crossing Over M1A2_BFBC_1.jpg|The M1A2 in Final Ignition Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Singleplayer In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's singleplayer, several friendly non-controllable M1A2s are seen and one is driven by the player during level Heavy Metal. This particular M1A2 possesses extremely thick armor, long range optics and a very fast loader which can reload the main gun in just over 1.5 seconds. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the '''M1A2 is the standard US main battle tank. The HUD for the M1A2 is colored green and can sometimes be hard to distinguish from the background due to lack of contrast. It features a clear sight but the lack of range markers and defined sights make the main gun harder to aim at range than the T-90's. Like the T-90, the M1A2 can be upgraded with any of the vehicle specializations that the driver has equipped: Active Armor Upgrade (25% more health), Quick Reload Package (-15% reload time on main cannon), Improved Warheads Package (25% more damage per shot), Alternate Weapon Package (adds a driver controlled 7.62mm LMG), Smoke Countermeasures Package (driver controlled smoke launchers, does not remove tracer darts), High Power Optics Package (gives the main gun 10X zoom) and the Electronic Warfare Package (gives the tank the ability to act as a motion sensor). Unlike Battlefield: Bad Company, the gunner of the tank can zoom in. Appearances Singleplayer *Heavy Metal Multiplayer Rush *Arica Harbour *Atacama Desert *Oasis *Harvest Day Conquest *Port Valdez *Atacama Desert *Panama Canal *Heavy Metal *Harvest Day M1A2 Abrams.jpg|thumb|left|M1A2s in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, during the Battle for Arica Harbor AbramsStatsBC2.png|The M1A2 Abrams's in-game description. BC2 M1A2 1.png|'M1A2 Abrams' BFBC2 M1A2 ATACAMA.jpg|An M1A2 during the Battle of Atacama Desert' BC2 M1A2 Radar.jpg|The M1A2 driver's HUD (note the 7.62 mm coaxial machinegun) BFBC2 M1A2 HUD Display.png|Driver's Head-up display. BC2 M1A2 2.png|secondary seat HUD. BC2 M1A2 3.png|Zooming the remotely controlled M2 Browning. BFBC2 eactCFSK v1 2.png|The background picture of the Abrams from in-game menu. M1A2 Abrams BFBC2 iOS.jpg|The M1A2 Abrams being commandeered in the iOS version of Bad Company 2. Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, the''' M1A2 Abrams''' is the USMC's main battle tank, and the equivalent to the Russian Army's T-90A. Its main cannon is an effective anti-tank weapon and a co-axial machine gun can be equipped spending at least one point in the Tank Coaxial Machinegun training option; the passenger's weapon is a M2 Browning.﻿ AbramsSideViewP4F.png|Side view perspective FrontSideViewP4F.png|Front side perspective Battlefield 3 The M1 Abrams is a vehicle featured in Battlefield 3 and was first seen at the end of the Fault Line Gameplay Trailer. It is capable of firing M829 APFSDS-T rounds, and has a coaxial M240C and a top-mounted M2 Browning. Singleplayer The Thunder Run Tank Gameplay Trailer features a singleplayer segment in which a player character, Jonathan "Jono" Miller of the 1st Tank Battalion, must assault a PLR compound commanding an M1 Abrams. In the mission, the player is able to zoom-in with the main gun's sight. The player also has a coaxial machine gun at their disposal, though they must first switch to the secondary weapon, meaning that they cannot use the main cannon and the coaxial machine gun at the same time. Multiplayer The M1 Abrams is initially equipped with the smoothbore cannon for the gunner and a remote-controlled machine gun for the passenger. The driver can sprint to increase the speed of the vehicle, though increasing the turning radius. Sprinting also allows the tank to ascend inclines that it couldn't normally manage. The M1A2 has a few advantages and disadvantages to the RGF counterpart, the T-90. It has better handling when using the sprint function and its hull shape allows it to get under the T-90 during ramming, while the T-90 has a hard time doing the same to the M1A2. The main disadvantage is that is much taller, and therefore easier to detect and engage than the T-90. The CITV Station specialization allows a third teammate to enter the vehicle as long as they have unlocked it. Other unlocks include different types of ammunition for the main gun, coaxial machine guns, and other vehicle improvements. Appearences Base Game *Operation Firestorm (Console/PC) *Caspian Border (Console/PC) *Tehran Highway (Console/PC) *Seine Crossing (Console/PC) *Damavand Peak (Console/PC) *Kharg Island (Console/PC) Back to Karkand *Gulf of Oman (Console/PC) *Sharqi Peninsula (Console/PC) *Strike at Karkand (Console/PC) *Wake Island 2014 (Console/PC) Armored Kill *All Maps Aftermath *Markaz Monolith (Console/PC) *Azadi Palace (Console/PC) BF3_M1A2_STUFF_FROM_TRAILER.png|Several M1 Abrams seen through the sight of a player-controlled M1 Abrams. BF3_M1A2s_in_IRAN.jpg|M1 Abrams from the Thunder Run trailer. BF3 M1A2 Render.png|A render of the M1 Abrams. BF3 M1A2 Render US.png|Another render with a different skin. Battlefield 3 M1 Abrams HQ Render.png|The M1 Abrams as seen from the in-game background. battlefield-3-m1-abrams-4.jpg|View from the driver's seat. battlefield-3-m1-abrams-1.jpg|View from the gunner's seat. M1A2 Abrams BF3 AK.jpg|An M1A2 Abrams takes aim in the map Armored Shield. battlefield 3 - Destroying A Tank With A Grenade|Destroying a tank with a grenade. bf3 2013-03-27 12-10-07-87.png|M1A2 bf3 2013-03-27 12-10-17-31.png|M1A2 bf3 2013-03-26 19-40-22-65.png|M1A2 Battlefield 4 The M1 Abrams is a vehicle featured in Battlefield 4 and is the USMC's Main Battle Tank. It is the American counterpart to the PLA's Type 99 MBT, and RGF's T-90A. Gallery Bf4_abrams.jpg|M1 Abrams on the customize screen. Bf4_M1Abrams_PreAlpha.png|Third-person view. Bf4_M1Abrams_firstperson.png|First-person view. File:BF4_M1Abrams_SiegeOfShanghai_trailer.png|The M1A2 in the Siege of Shanghai. Audio Battlefield: Bad Company 2= |-| Battlefield 3= |-| Trivia Battlefield: Bad Company= *The Abrams is only seen 3 times in the entire campaign of Battlefield: Bad Company. *In Battlefield: Bad Company, the hatch on the turret is open. If a player mans the machine gun in the tank, an explosion or shot hitting the top of the Abrams can potentially harm and/or kill this player. However, the driver is safe and can only be killed as the entire tank being destroyed. |-| Battlefield: Bad Company 2= *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, if a player uses the Alternative Weapon specialization and gets a kill with the M1A2's co-axial machine gun, it will say the kill was done by "Co-Axial MG", but it will list it as a kill for the M1A2 Abrams in the stats menu. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, if the player goes into third person cam, lowers the gun as low as possible, and spins it 360°, they can see that it clips through the back of the tank. |-| Battlefield 3= *The turret in Battlefield 3 singleplayer campaign for the M1A2 is a M2 with Transparent Armor Gun Shield (TAGS), while in multiplayer it seems to be using the Norwegian CROWS II RWS (Remote Weapon System). *In Battlefield 3, ''the M1A2 receives "decoration" in the form of spare jerry cans, rolls of equipment, and other equipment strapped to the turret as the user unlocks more upgrades for the vehicle. This also occurs with the LAV-25, BMP-2, and T-90A. *In ''Battlefield 3, the words "Crunch Time" are written on the main cannon however, some of the letters are scratched out . *It's possible to launch a teammate to a very far distance using the Abrams' main cannon. The same can be done with the T-90 as well. *The M1A2 appears on Operation 925 although not as a drivable vehicle. It traverses a scripted path on a road outside the map near A Flag. *The HUD display is different in campaign and multiplayer. |-| Battlefield 4= |-| External links *M1A2 Abrams on Wikipedia de:M1A2 Abramsru:M1A2 Abramses:M1A2 Abrams Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 3 Category:Main Battle Tank Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 4